Lucy's Life
by Ilovedarkpasts
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't who she appeared to be? And one day, something seemingly devastating happens that forces Lucy to leave the guild.


It was a normal day at the guild. Everyone was laughing and drinking, while Natsu and Gray were in the middle of it all, yelling and head-bashing each other, only to stiffen when Erza's shadow suddenly loomed over them. Lucy was at the bar glancing around worriedly, as if anticipating some unknown danger, but that face was immediately replaced with a false smile when Mirajane came walking towards her.

"Hey Mira! May I please have the usual strawberry milkshake? They're delicious."

"Sure thing Lucy! Wait here for a few moments."

Lucy's senses were suddenly on high alert when the guild doors burst open to reveal a white haired hair girl with big, bright crystal blue eyes.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!"

"Li… Lisanna?" stuttered Mirajane with disbelief.

Everyone immediately froze. Looks of incredulity appeared on their faces and some looked around to see if they were the only ones who had gone crazy or were hallucinating.

"But it can't be! You died two years ago, I killed you with my own hands!" muttered Elfman, quietly for fear that she would disappear again if he shouted.

However, before anyone could utter another word, Lucy thrust her hand into Lisanna's chest, crimson blood gushed out like rivulets of wine and Lisanna's mouth opened to form a small "Oh" only to see Lucy hand twist inside her chest. Lucy pulled her hand back with Lisanna still beating heart in hands. She it threw on the ground and crushed it with the heel of her boot. Everyone was now staring in horror. That bright, smiling and kind Lucy could…?

"I never would have thought they'd stoop so low." muttered Lucy to herself.

Lisanna dropped to floor with dull "thud", her once bright eyes dimmed as the light behind them left. No one moved as they stared in horror at the ghastly sight before them. The girl that was believed to be dead 2 years came back only to be killed by Lucy? No one knew how to react. They could only stare on.

"How...? Why…? Lucy…? Why did you kill her? What the hell is going on?! Arrhhh! I don't know anymore!" Natsu said in confusion and sadness.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Mirajane. Waves of dark magic began to form around her, destroying several tables.

Lucy only sighed and waved her hand dismissively in her direction and the magic instantly vanished. Mirajane and the rest of the guild suddenly felt as if all strength left them. _What is this feeling of powerlessness? _

"Oh, by the way Master, I'm leaving the guild." said Lucy expressionlessly. "_I better leave before Master lashes out at me for seemingly killing one of his precious children." _ Saying so, Lucy quickly walked towards the guild's double doors.

"Why did you do this to us, LUCY?! Why are you making me suffer her death all over again? Why? Why? Why?" Mirajane could only sob and whisper these words.

Hearing this, Lucy paused and turned around to face them.

"Heh, seeing you guys so happy everyday makes me sick. I just wanted to wait until the day I could totally devastate you all. And that felt pretty good. Seeing you guys on the ground with that look of terror and dismay just makes me laugh all the harder." sneered Lucy.

At this, Mirajane's sadness turned to anger.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU LUCY! I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND TEAR YOU APART WITH THESE VERY HANDS. NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I'll FIND YOU! THIS GUILD WILL DEFINITELY HUNT YOU DOWN." yelled Mirajane with the last of her strength before passing out beside the others.

"As if you can." smirked Lucy as she walked out the guild doors.

* * *

**Later, in a glade somewhere north of Magnolia…**

"That was some pretty good acting you did Lucy." said a man with dark hair and red eyes. He was wearing boots, pants, t-shirt and a black cloak.

Lucy sighed when she realized he had just watched the whole event. Ignoring him, she starts walking deeper into the forest.

"They were like family to me Zeref. I thought I would try to join a guild again after my last guild was destroyed a hundred years ago in a war. But I didn't think Satan would send another one of those disgusting _things_. I needed to protect them from being killed; I can't let my precious friends die because of me." said Lucy, her eyes full of sadness and longing for Fairy Tail.

"You should never have even joined the guild in the first place. And you're smart enough to have known that Satan loves torturing the likes of us and won't ever give up on it."

"It's been a hundred years since he has, and I thought he had stopped when he got a new person to torture down in palace. I thought he was a prideful man, who never resorted to such stupid things as this. Turning one his creatures into Lisanna, that's just too low." said Lucy.

_At this point you're probably wondering what the hell is going is on. Why does Lucy know Zeref and seem to even be good friends with him? Wasn't Zeref evil? Wasn't Lucy weak? To know, we need to travel a thousand years into the past of Lucy and Zeref' life (and you'll find out why they are a thousand years old)…_

_You see, Lucy and Zeref were beings of the Underworld, nothing special, the only difference was that they have unlimited magic containers. However, beings of the Underworld don't just sit there and whip dead souls every day, they patrol the human world in search of lost souls. _

_One day, after Lucy and Zeref finished their shift together (they were work partners by the way), they happened to see a LIVE human boy being mercilessly tortured by Satan (obviously the king of the Underworld). Lucy and Zeref were hugely disgusted by this act and both leaped in to protect the boy from further harm. _

_"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way, you obey MY orders only!" said Satan in a deadly voice._

_"No." Zeref replied defiantly. Although he was quaking with fear, for he knows that Satan could kill him by just lifting a finger._

_"Humans are just insects, Zeref. Insects. Powerful people like us only torture and kill them out of boredom. Now why don't you move out of the way?" said Satan, as if talking to a small child._

_"What the hell are you rambling about? Human life is very precious, just like our own lives are. And taking a life when it is not necessary is unforgivable." Lucy was shouting at Satan, although fearful for her own life, she was determined to save this small child's life. He only looked to be about three and Lucy wouldn't let Satan destroy the child's future._

_"Well, well aren't you two nasty children. You deserve some punishment don't you? How 'bout a little curse on those lives you say are so precious?" Snickered Satan_

_"As long as you save the child, we'll do anything." they replied._

_Both Zeref and Lucy stood stock still, but their eyes still burned with determination to save the child. They would even risk their own lives for the child, after all, they had already lived for 200 years. _

_So saying, Satan began to perform the curse._

_"Zeref and Lucy you will be exiled forever from the Underworld, never to return. You will live on in the human world, full of insects and useless beings. You will become immortal and unable to die, no matter how much your heart wills it, you will never be able to escape to the peaceful region of death. You will never age and instead watch as those around you suffer and die. Your pain will be a hundred times as that of normal beings. For every time, a needle pricks the tip of your finger, you feel as if a sword was struck through your heart. Live on forever and suffer in the pain that comes with it. Mwahahahaha!" chanted Satan._

_"Oh, and I almost forgot, I'll be sending my pets daily just to see your pained faces. And as for this human boy, I never said I won't kill him." And he laughed as he said this, killing their small spark of hope for the boy._

_Despair and hopelessness showed upon their faces as they watched helplessly as the boy was killed right in front of their very eyes. The boy's warm blood splattered upon their face and clothes and Lucy and Zeref could do nothing but watch. His echoing screams and those fearful eyes that seemed to say "Why didn't you help me?" was forever etched into the memories of Zeref and Lucy._


End file.
